Levy goes to University
by gabe123546
Summary: This is a story in which Levy goes to University (** I'm from Canada so I say University, deal with it. lol**) this is not set in an alternate universe, so i am trying to play on some challenges that a Mage would have going to school.


**Description:** This is a story in which Levy goes to University (** I'm from Canada so I say University, deal with it. lol**) this is not set in an alternate universe, so i am trying to play some challenges that a Mage would have going to school.

 ****Note: I Think this obvious but i don't own Fairy Tail. It is rated T for now but i'm planing to add some Gajevy in later on so who knows it might be bumper up a rating.****

 **Chapter 1: Big News**

It had been several months since Fairy Tail claimed their title as number one Guild in Fiore after dominating the Grand Magic Games. Levy was currently standing blanked face staring at a letter in her hand. Of which the content had her currently at a loss for words. She had done it, to her own surprise.

Her application to Fiore's most prestigious University had been accepted. She had taken the entrance exam just shortly after the Grand Magic Games for fun, she had never thought that she would actually be accepted. She had taken the exam mostly out of curiosity to see how she would rank among other scholars of Fiore.

To make sure she was not misinterpreting what the letter said she read it for the fifth time. "Dear Miss. McGarden we have reviewed the results of your examination and have determined that you are eligible to attend our prestigious university. We hereby officially announce your acceptance into Quercus University."

Levy upon realizing that she was not dreaming, started to jump and scream with joy. So much so that a banging sound came from the wall dividing her and her neighbor Evergreen, indicating that her need to keep it down.

Levy feeling embarrassed about just being caught being rowdy. She thought that now would be a good time to go and spread the news. So she ran to her door, throw on her shoes and rushed out of Fairy Hills towards her best friend's, Lucy, house. She wanted her to be the first to now. Sins her friend was once a part of a roundly wealthy family she thought that she might have some insight and be able to give some advice sins the scholars at Quercus University are a different class of people that she's used to dealing with.

When she arrived at Lucy's apartment levy walked in unannounced, which lucky normally hates but since they were best friends she could get away with it. As soon as levy stepped in to her friend's apartment, her thoughts of her friends being from a different class of people were confirmed. She was meet with a valley of miscellaneous objects flying across the room, Directed at her guilds one and only pink haired dragon slayer.

"Oh, hi levy here to see Lucy to" said Natsu, noticing her when she came in. unfortunately that single moment of distraction, was enuf for one of the objects that Lucy was hurling to make it thru and make contact.

Levy watched as the dragon slayer was knocked backwards when a wash bucket hit him in the face. "Dammit Lucy that hurt." "well it serves us right for barging in on me when i'm in the tub." levy blushed a little at the thought, her mind starting to picture a million different scenarios. But she was brought back to her senses when she heard Natsu say, "Wats the big deal it's not like its anything i haven't seen before."

Levy then saw her friend show a quick flash of embarrassment, which then turn into burning rag, with fire in her eye Lucy yelled "get the hell out of my house." she then charged at the pink haired boy, jumped into the air yelling "LUCY KICK." Startled by the sudden movement he had no time to react before he was hit square in the chest sending him flying out the window and landing with a splash in the river across the street.

"Hey Levy, what's up" said Lucy giving her a sweet smile, switching from her burning rage to her cheerful usual self. Levy laughed at how Lucy could give such a sweet smile after kicking someone out a window.

After Lucy had changed into some cloths, they sat in Lucy's living room. Sipping some tea Levy had made well Lucy was getting ready. "So what's up lev, you wanted to talk" Levy sat blank faced for a second almost forgetting the whole reason that she came over. "Oh ya, I got some big news." said Levy, pulling out the letter the she had received earlier that day, and handing it to her friend, "look I got accepted into Quercus University." "Really Levy that's amazing" Lucy said smiling and taking the letter from her so that she could read it over.

Lucy scanned the letter, smiling at the part where it mentioned that Levy had placed in the top 5 on the aptitude test. Unfortunately it did not say her rank in the those 5. Lucy was reading the letter cheerfully until she got to the bottom where it mentioned tuition costs. At that Lucy spit out the tea that she had been sipping on, and spraying it all over levy who was sitting across from her.

Levy yelled in surprise "wat.., wats the matter Lucy" as she jumped up and began to wipe the tea and her friends spit, off of her. "Aaa.., sorry Levy," Lucy apologized, "and I don't mean to rain on your parade, ammm, again, but have you seen these tuition costs its 21,000,000 jewel."

"I was expecting it to be expensive but that's just ridicules." Levy laughed, "Ya I did but fortunately for me, sins I plats so high i'm eligible for a scholarship that will cover the costs of my classes. The downside tho is that the school requires all students to live in their campus dormitories, which costs 600,000 jewel a semester."

Lucy did another spit take but this time Levy was able to avoid getting sprayed. "Holy crap that's 8 ½ X my rent," said Lucy.

"Ya it is a lot but I figured that if I tack a couple of high paying job throughout each semester I should be able to afford it."

"Ya but those are like monster hunting jobs, there really dangerous, are you sure you'll be able to handle them. I don't want you to get hurt" Lucy said worriedly.

"Have you already forgotten that I was an S-Class candidate, and not to mention that thanks to Ultear we have both unlocked aware second origin. So don't worry Lulu I can handle me self." Levy said confidently.

Lucy smiled at her blue haired friend, with her small stature and innocent look, it's hard to remember sometimes that she really is a bad-ass. "Ya your right, Erza would probably say something like, to obtain great reward you must have great sacrifice." Lucy said in the best Erza impression she could do.

Both girls laughed at Lucy's terrible impression. "So" Lucy said after calming down a little, "I know this is dum but, are you really ready for this, Quercus University, is a far cry from Fairy Tail, most of the people that attend there are members of extremely wealthy families and have high social states. Even some members of nobility attend that place."

"Yes I know it's going to be different from around here, that's actually why I wanted to talk to you. You were apart of that world before so I thought you could give me so advise."

Lucy sighed and her eyes darkened a little remembering back when she was known as Lady. Lucy Heartfilia. "Levy look I don't want to be that person, because i'm really happy for you, and super impressed that you placed so high just from teaching yourself. But these people are extremely class based, and look down on everyone. I would rather fight a Vulcan then have to deal with some of them. Remember I left that life long before my family went bankrupt."

Levy frowned, her friend had just confirmed her one concern about attending Quercus University. "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that. This opportunity is just too good to pass up." said Levy, taking in a deep breath and puffed out her chest, strengthening her resolve.

Lucy laughed at the bluenette, Levy was one of the smartest people she had ever met, but she was also one of the most stubborn, and that's saying something since they were both part of Fairy Tail.

"So, when are you going to tell the others that you going off to University." asked Lucy.

"Well I planning on telling them later today, when I head to the guild. But i'm not looking forward to having Jet and Droy start crying because i'll be moving away for a bit." sead Levy. Lucy laughed.

Later at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"That wonderful girl, you do Fairy Tail prude." exclaimed Makarofu. "Thank you Master" said Levy blushing a little.

"Woo, you go girl", shouted Cana, half drunk purchased on a nearby table cradling a barrel of bozz. "Congratulations Levy" said Mirajane "Ya, Congratulations" said her younger sister Lisanna

"You're a real man" suited Elfman, flexing his muscles. "Aaaa, big bro you do now Levy is a girl right." said Lasana.

"Levyyyyyy, we're so proud of you, but we don't want you to go away", cried Jet and Droy, balling tears of both of joy and sadness, wall throwing themselves on to her putting her into a crushing embrace.

"Yes indeed, it is quite the accomplishment" stated Erza, wall pulling Jet and Droy off of Levy so that she could breathe.

"You are a shining example that Fairy Tail has brains and not just bronze." sead Makurof.

Levy Blushed looking around at all her friend giving her praise , she normally didn't like being the center of attention. But this time it was different she was proud of her accomplishment and wanted everyone to now it, even if it is a bit embarrassing getting the attention.

 ****Note: Well that's it for now but i have already started of the next chapter, but the speed at which I write it really depends on the feedback I get.****


End file.
